Renal disease is difficult to detect, particularly in a form called acute renal failure. We are developing new methods to detect renal disease involving either MRI, or urine or blood tests. 1)Detection of proximal tubule damage in rats MRI using G4 dendrimer gadolinium chelate (submitted, Kidney International). 2) Is inflammation involved in ARF? MRI using ultra-small iron oxide particles (USPIO) for inflammation 3) Markers for early diagnosis We have seached for new genes that are up-regulated following injury in humans and animals. One of the markers (RDT001; Provisional patent in progress; MS in preparation) is upregulated in kidney tissue, and in preliminary experiments, also upregulated in blood and urine. We are making a quantitative assay for RDT001. We will soon test it on human samples (some we have collected, some from 2-3 collaborating groups outside NIH).